Wherever I Go (book)
Wherever I Go is the second book in The Cascade Adventures Saga by Stacey T. Hunt . This book continues immediately from where The Adventure Begins left off, and focuses primarily on Elison and the rest of the CCO as they try to reconnect the lands that had broken away from Planet Cascade . Mildred , in her obsessive attempts to continue her brother 's work, convinces her ward to join her in revenge against the CCO, and tries to stop them. Synopsis When Elison Hart was seven years old, she lost everything with a big bang; her parents, her little sister Aless, and her home Keynan, the land of magicians, a floating island in the sky which would never soar again. Only approximately eight years later, a week before her fifteenth birthday, Elison discovers that her sister still lives, only she's living with Mildred, Sister of Death and sister of the Master of Death himself, Meldrick, a seemingly ancient foe now long defeated. As the only magician left in planet Cascade, Elison is one of the three CCO members, along with Kale Dillans and Tyson Smith, prophesied to save the world form an unearthly darkness. After defeating Meldrick and returning the light to four of many lands of Cascade, the CCO begin their second adventure to reconnect the shattered planet, as each of its lands float scattered in the endless abyss of space. With the help of their new friends, Merlin the Magician, Cindy, and Viviane "Lady of the Lake", Elison realizes she isn't the last of her kind as the CCO take charge to battle against the Sister of Death, who wants revenge against them for "murdering" her brother, and will do absolutely anything to get what she wants. In order to defeat this new threat, Elison might have to defeat her long-lost sister as well. What if you had to murder your own sister, after already losing her for eight years? Brief Summary The book starts with the CCO on the outskirts of The Land of the Free as the first fall of snow is occurring. Elison is thinking about where she'll end up after her adventure with Kale and Tyson come to an end, as she is belived to be the last magician on Cascade after they were slaughtered about seven years ago. Kale stumbles across a hidden portal leading to The Sanctuary , where they meet Lady Cascada 's sister Cindy , who offers to help them reconnect the planet with magic riddles. They then set off to reconnect the planet, journeying to lands both new and old, and solving their friend's problems along the way. Meanwhile, Mildred plots her interferance with the help of Aless Hart, Elison's sister, believed to be long dead with the rest of the magicians. Trivia *Wherever I Go was originally planned to be the final installment of the Cascade Adventures series, but after many requests for a contuinuation, Stacey T. Hunt decided to make it longer. *Stacey T. Hunt got the idea for the book's title after the song "Wherever I Go" by Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment . Notes and References #Stacey T. Hunt's blog. #Stacey T. Hunt's Twitter.